Almendra
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Regalito para una amiga. Náyades para ti. Un derroche de romance y azúcar entre Harry Ginny... Espero que lo disfruten. Es una escena cortita! Un Drabble, creo... Comentarios!


**Almendra**

Caminaba, y sus pies se movían acompasados al ritmo de su corazón. Caminaba y la veía, a lo lejos, sentada sobre el verde, con la mirada perdida.

Caminaba, y su sonrisa inmóvil en su rostro. Estaba feliz, como negarlo. Se sentía feliz, como nunca. Feliz de verla, de tenerla… o de intentarlo.

Caminaba y a cada paso la sonrisa aumentaba, y sus pasos disminuían. Cada vez más lento, pues deseaba no acercarse demasiado. Observarla, disfrutar de ese pequeño milagro que la vida le había regalado, a él, solo a él. Y caminaba. Rumbo a ella. Caminaba… y sonreía.

Sus pies descalzos, acariciando la suave gramilla y el viento susurrando en sus oídos. Detuvo su marcha. Cerró los ojos y aspiro hondo. Esa frescura del viento primaveral, mezclado con el olor de las almendras. Los ojos aún cerrados, y sentía ese aroma embriagador, que le calaba hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Y sonrió nuevamente, al recordar que ya nada más perturbaría su tranquilidad, que su mundo estaba en paz, y estaba con ella.

Lentamente abre sus ojos, y vuelve la mirada hacia ella nuevamente. Está a unos pocos metros, quieta, tranquila. Y ve los rayos de sol jugando en su cabello de fuego. Sus rizos rojos. Y se descubre más feliz aún. Ella le es suficiente para vivir. Ella y todos sus caprichos, porque con solo una mirada a su alrededor, ve los muchos árboles de almendra que llenan todo su patio, y lo coronan con un delicado color rosa y blanco de sus flores. Eso… un capricho puramente de su pelirroja. Almendras, las ama. Almendras, como sus ojos.

Almendras… y estira la mano hasta el árbol más cercano y recoge un racimo de flores, con pequeños frutos. Lo mantiene firme, lo observa. Y sonríe… nuevamente.

Continúa su marcha, hasta ella, que aún yace inmóvil entre los almendros y la gramilla. Ahora lleva entre sus manos un trocito de su capricho.

.- Hola… - susurra ella aún de espaldas.

Y él sabe, puede imaginar que su pelirroja tiene los ojos cerrados, que está tranquila… disfrutando de su pequeño mundo. Y que adivinó su llegada, por el suave sonido de sus pies en la gramilla y por su aroma. Ella lo conoce… y le encanta. Ama los aromas. Ama el aroma de Harry. Cree que es único, que es embriagador… que parece el aroma de las almendras…

Sin hablar, porque sabe, que no es necesario hacerlo, se sienta a su lado. La mira, y confirma lo que creía. Con sus ojos suavemente cerrados, su cabello suelto. Y una mano sobre su vientre. Mientras una sonrisa bailarina se deja ver en sus labios. Está radiante.

Él levanta las flores suavemente hasta su cara, y comienza a jugar en su piel. Puede ver la reacción que tiene ella, ladea la cabeza hacia el costado para poder sentir el contacto con las flores. Y él ríe. No puede evitarlo. Ríe de verla feliz, de verla sonriente, de verla a su lado. Ríe, al descubrir que ella aún mantiene el alma de una niña, con una ternura genuina, que es capaz de contagiar a todo el mundo. Ríe y lleva su mano al vientre también, mientras lo acaricia suavemente.

Ella abre los ojos. Gira su rostro, y se encuentra con la sonrisa de Harry escondida detrás de un ramo de almendras, que toma entre sus manos y huele, dejándose embriagar.

Se miran. Sus manos entrelazadas en el vientre de Ginny. Y se besan, con las flores de almendras entre labio y labio…

_Sí… lo sé. Muy cortito. Lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo en tercera persona… ¡Y no es fácil! Además… esto no es más que una simple escena entre Harry y Ginny. Tenía ganas de escribir una escena así, pero no encontraba la pareja._

_**Está dedicado con todo mi corazón a Náyades**__, que ama esta pareja, como yo la amo a ella, mi hermanita de corazón, aunque las cosas se compliquen, se que todo puede mejorar, y yo estoy aquí, siempre para ti, sabes que me tienes siempre a mi, más allá de los hechos. Náyades (Fefa): te quiero hermanita… de corazón. Y no veo el momento de poder hablar, o simplemente abrazarte. Si lees esto, quiero pedirte disculpas por ser tan cobarde de decir lo que siento aquí, y no decirlo en persona, pero es que lo haces difícil… aún espero una respuesta a mi intento desesperado de hablar… simplemente, estoy tratando de respetar tus tiempos… se me hace tan difícil… Siempre aquí, esperando, aunque la paciencia no es mi punto, lo hago por ti. Te quiero demasiado…_

_Bue… gracias por leer. Un beso a todas._

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin. _


End file.
